Vandal Buster: The Series
'''Vandal Buster: The Series '''is a fan fiction superhero series created by Rh390110478. It is based off of "The Vandal Buster Trilogy" and is part of "The RH Superheroes!" programming block. Season 1 Episodes EPISODE 1: VANDAL BUSTER VS. THE CAT BURGLAR! Synopsis: A mysterious cat burglar is stealing various items in the city of Pensacola! It’s up to Vandal Buster to track him down and bring him to justice! _________________________ In Beacontown, RH Is seen with Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas! RH: So, how have you all been doing? Jesse: Good so far! Petra: We also saw your newest story, "Vandal Buster: Part II"! We really enjoyed it! Axel: Yeah! I enjoyed the fight scenes and Masked Menace’s identity! Olivia: Agreed! I was also saddened by the ending. Lukas: True. Because “CENSORED DUE TO SPOILERS!”. Jesse: But anyways, we enjoyed it! RH: Nice! I’m planning on doing the third and last one next year! Petra: Excited for it! RH: Also, I’m planning this new series for 2022 called "Minecraft: Story Mode: The Series"! It will also be set during the games and won’t be related to the SFU! Jesse: Cool! Excited for that to come out! Olivia: Nice to see that you’re starting to work on non-SFU stories! RH: I know! I have been doing stories for a whole year so I’ve pretty much got the hang of it! Axel: True! I also read "31 Days of Hallowiki!"! Man, those stories gave me nightmares! RH: Just wait until the sequel comes this year! It will have 62 stories! Petra: Geez! Do you think you can handle that? RH: Well, with my storywriting, anything is possible! Olivia: Cool! The news report comes on. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Notorious cat burglar named Eddie McLeach is currently reported to have been on a heist spree throughout the city of Pensacola! All citizens must lock their doors and remain alert until he has been captured! More updates soon. The news report shuts off. Olivia: I’ve actually heard of him before! Apparently, he performed a massive bank heist on Robloxia and was never caught! Petra: True! Some people say that he strikes without warning and vanishes with the wind! Jesse: True! Even Robloxia’s infamous bank heist by some pink guy and green haired robloxian (Azaz and AsphaltianOof) had some of their men killed or captured! RH: They sounds kind of familiar, but anyways hopefully, that guy gets caught! Suddenly, the six spot a green hooded person breaking a window and swiping several blocks. The person then sprays a cat head on the wall with spray paint. Olivia: What the- Hey! Stop! The person runs off. RH and the others chase him until he jumps over a fence and gets away. Petra: That was him! Axel: He always wears that jacket to hide himself! No one has ever saw his face! Only his name! RH: Man! Meanwhile. Crash Bandicoot is seen in his office. He hears a knock on the door. Crash: Who is that? Crash heads to the door and opens it, but there is nobody outside. Crash: The heck? (turns around) WHAT THE?!? Everything in the office such as Crash’s desk, paintings and carpet have disappeared, leaving it empty. HUNTER: It was Eddie McLeach! He just swooped in behind your back and robbed everything! Crash: Dang! How did he even do it that quick?! HUNTER: I don’t know! He moved like a snake! Crash: Looks like I’ll have to get someone to take this cat burglar down! Crash heads to the roof and turns on the Vandal Buster signal. Back in Beacontown, RH spots the signal in the distance. RH: There’s my signal! Crash needs me! Jesse: Ok! See you later! Petra: Bye, RH! RH leaves Beacontown. A few minutes later. RH is seen in Crash’s office. Crash: Eddie McLeach, the notorious cat burglar just broke into my office and stole all my possessions! I turned on the signal because I think you can be able to stop him! RH: Ok! I’ll do my best to bring him down! Crash: Thanks! RH leaves the office. A few minutes later. RH is seen entering his house. He unlocks a secret compartment, takes out the Vandal Buster suit and puts it on. Vandal Buster: Ok! Now, time to take down that cat burglar! Vandal Buster leaves the house. A few minutes later. Vandal Buster is seen placing a pile of toys on the ground before hiding in a bush. Vandal Buster: No way Eddie is going to resist some toys to steal! Once he gets them, I go out, attack him and it’s straight to jail for him! Ok! He’s coming! Eddie is seen heading to the pile. Eddie: Alright! Some toys to steal! Eddie begins stuffing the toys into a bag. Vandal Buster: Now! Vandal Buster leaps out of the bush, but notices Eddie has disappeared. Vandal Buster: What the? Vandal Buster turns around and spots Eddie spray painting a poorly drawn picture of Vandal Buster picking his nose. Vandal Buster: What the f***?!? I don’t pick my nose! Heck, it doesn’t even look like me! Later. Vandal Buster is seen laying pizza on a table before hiding behind a wall. Eddie appears and heads to the pizza. Eddie: Ew! There’s no fish on the pizza! Eddie pushes the pizza off the table, spray paints a picture of Vandal Buster being beaten up by Onion Cream saying “Onion Cream rules! Vandal Buster drools!” Vandal Buster heads to the table. Vandal Buster: Seriously?! Who puts fish on their pizza?! Vandal Buster notices the picture. Vandal Buster: You’ve got to be kidding me! A montage starts. Eddie is seen on top of a building, stealing an AC unit. Vandal Buster jumps out of a nearby chimney, but Eddie has disappeared, leaving a picture of Shrek peeing on Vandal Buster. Next, Eddie is seen stealing ice cream from an ice cream truck. Vandal Buster is seen on top of the truck, cuts a hole in the roof and enters, but Eddie has disappeared again, leaving a picture of Vandal Buster saying “GoAnimate is the best!”. Next, Eddie is seen in Mario’s house, making off with Black Yoshi’s Xbox. Vandal Buster jumps down from a vent on the roof, but Eddie has disappeared yet again, leaving a picture of Vandal Buster and MarioFan2009 reading “Infinity War ending was great! Endgame shouldn’t have existed!”. Finally, Vandal Buster is seen chasing after Eddie as images of bread, books, plants, movies and TV’s are seen flying in the background. Eddie then appears in front of the camera and pulls the screen off before running off, transitioning to the next scene. Vandal Buster: (out of breath) How does he keep getting away from me?! It’s like he’s mocking me or something! Meggy and Ghost Desti are seen near a Splatfest arena. Vandal Buster heads to them. Meggy: Hey, RH! Ghost Desti: Cool outfit! Vandal Buster: (to Ghost Desti) Thanks! (to Meggy) Anyways, have you seen this guy known as Eddie McLeach? Meggy: Actually, he was just here a minute ago! He swiped most of the ink guns from the stadium! At least he didn’t get mine! Vandal Buster: Cool! Because I’ve been trying to catch him, but he keeps evading me! How do I catch him? Meggy: Well, I’ve heard that he really loves eating fish! I think we’ll have to get fish to lure him out! Ghost Desti: There should be some at the lake behind Mario’s house! Vandal Buster: Cool! Also, Meggy? Do you have orange paint? Later. Eddie is seen stealing several umbrellas until he smells something. Upon heading to it, he finds a table next to an orange wall. On the table is a plate of fish. Eddie: Guess I can eat some fish during my break! Eddie sits down and begins eating. ???: Enjoy your last meal! Vandal Buster and Meggy, who were hiding in the orange wall by being painted orange leap out and tackle Eddie, holding him down. Eddie: Hey! Let go of me! Meggy: Now to see who you really are! Meggy pulls off Eddie’s hood and she and Vandal Buster gasp when it turns out Eddie is actually an anthropomorphic cat with blue fur and grey stripes. Eddie scratches Vandal Buster in the mask, before breaking free and running off. Meggy: After him! Vandal Buster and Meggy chase after Eddie. Eddie stops at a wall, pulls out a portal gun, summons a blue portal and runs inside. Vandal Buster: He went into that portal! After him! Meggy: On it! Vandal Buster and Meggy run into the portal and find themselves in a dark area surrounded by graffiti. Vandal Buster: The heck? Meggy: What place is this? Vandal Buster and Meggy spot Eddie at the far end of the room, near a door. Eddie pulls a lever, causing some of the graffiti to come to life. Eddie: Get rid of those two! Eddie runs into the door as the graffiti monsters attack Vandal Buster and Meggy. Vandal Buster: What the?!? Meggy fires electric ink at one of the graffiti monsters, destroying it. Vandal Buster: We have to get to that door! Vandal Buster and Meggy run to the door, but a red graffiti monster with arms blocks the way and grabs Meggy. Meggy pulls out red ink, turns red and shoots fire at the graffiti monster, disintegrating it as she lands and turns to normal. Vandal Buster: There’s the door! Another graffiti monster chases after Vandal Buster and Meggy, but they outrun it, run into the door and close it before it can get inside. The two catch their breaths as they look around the room which looks like a white void. Vandal Buster: Where are we? Meggy: I don’t know. It looks like there’s nothing in here. Vandal Buster: He’s got to be around here somewhere. Suddenly, Meggy hits her foot on something. Meggy: Ow! What the heck?! Vandal Buster: What happened- Vandal Buster walks into something and hits his head on something. Vandal Buster: Ow! Vandal Buster walks backwards and falls behind something else. Meggy: RH? Where did you go? Meggy hits her chest on something and falls over. Meggy: Ow! What is this stuff? Meggy touches something, starts walking and runs into something. Meggy: Ow! Meggy pulls out her ink gun and starts shooting ink. Eventually, the ink reveals an object. Vandal Buster reappears. Vandal Buster: Meggy! I think that’s a TV! Meggy finishes shooting ink and a TV is revealed. Meggy: It is! Meggy turns around and shoots ink at another object. Vandal Buster: That looks like Black Yoshi’s Xbox! Meggy: True! Looks like Eddie hid all the stuff he stole here and turned it invisible. Meggy begins shooting ink at another object, but before she finishes, a voice is heard shouting. ???: Hey! No! Stop it! Eddie appears from behind an invisible door. Eddie: Come on, mam! Not the coffee table! Vandal Buster: Keep painting, Meggy! Meggy starts painting again. Eddie: No! No! No! Stop it! What’s the matter with you?! Meggy: (to Eddie) You kept stealing from the cities! Eddie: I know, but it’s different, you know! All the stuff looks good! Right now, you’re just making a mess with my stuff! Meggy continues painting on the objects. Eddie: Alright! Alright! Alright! Take it easy! Take it easy! I’ll quit stealing and return the items! (Meggy stops painting) Just stop messing up my place! Vandal Buster: And after you return them, you have to turn yourself in to the police! Eddie: So what?! Meggy starts painting again. Eddie: Ok! I’ll turn myself in! Meggy stops painting. Later. Back in Pensacola, Vandal Buster, Meggy and Eddie are seen with Crash. Eddie: (to Crash) That’s right! I stole all of the stuff! I stole from your office! I was hoarding my home with the stuff! I- Crash: I’m calling the cops. Eddie: The cops ain’t catching me! Eddie pulls out a portal gun and summons a blue portal on the ground. Eddie: So long, suckers! Eddie jumps into the portal, but gets stuck halfway through. Eddie: Aw, man! Crash starts dialing the cops. Later. RH, Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Meggy watch as Brooklyn Guy and Simmons put Eddie in their police car and drives off. Jesse: Nice work, RH! You finally put Eddie behind bars! RH: Thanks! Petra: That was quite impressive! RH: I know! I just had some help though (Meggy). Meggy: True! Axel: Still can’t believe Eddie was actually a cat! RH: Hey! Guess Eddie really was a “cat” burglar! RH, Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Meggy laugh as the episode ends. _________________________ EPISODE 2 - THE ASSASSIN: PART 1 Synopsis: Onion Cream has sent a mysterious assassin to assassinate Trikkiboy! RH must try to stop him/her! _________________________ Onion Cream is seen in a conference room on a stage in front of an audience of trolls. Onion Cream: I've called you all together because you're the worst assortment of lowlife mercenaries I've ever made! You're mean! You're malicious! You're my kind of rotten The trolls cheer. Onion Cream: Ever since I launched my ingenious plan to conquer the SML Wiki, two trouble-making administrators has made me tear every hair from my beautiful mustache! Onion Cream takes out a remote and presses a button that moves a curtain behind him, showing large photos of RH and Trikkiboy. The trolls boo. Onion Cream: You took the words right out of my mouth! I hate those admins! Onion Cream shows his teeth, which has the word “HATE” on them and they crack. Onion Cream: They ruin my schemes! The trolls continue to boo. Unbeknownst to them, Vandal Buster is seen in the audience. RH boos to fit in. Onion Cream: They ban us constantly! The trolls boo again. An offscreen troll throws a tomato at RH’s picture, narrowly missing Onion Cream’s head. Onion Cream: And RH makes cringeworthy stories! A sign pops out of the ground stating “BOO!”. The trolls continue to boo. Onion Cream: But no more! No more! I am hereby declaring RH and Trikkiboy as the SML Wiki’s most wanted fugitives! The words “WANTED” appear on RH’s and Trikkiboy’s photos. Onion Cream: To ensure their immediate capture, I am offering you the biggest reward in bounty hunter history.. Onion Cream presses the button again. The phrases “REWARD: 1,000,000,000 COINS!!!” with Lickboot’s face next to it saying “Money!” appear on the photos. Onion Cream: One billion coins! Alive or otherwise! Vandal Buster: (offscreen) Question from the crowd! Onion Cream: What is it!? The trolls look at Vandal Buster in surprise, then anger. Vandal Buster: I’m worth way more than that! Onion Cream’s head turns red when he sees Vandal Buster. His pupils turn into atomic explosions. Onion Cream: THERE HE IS! GET HIM! I WANT THAT VANDAL BUSTER! Vandal Buster: Woah! Two trolls beside Vandal Buster stand up and try to beat him up, causing a cloud of smoke. Vandal Buster jumps out of the cloud and runs off. He runs into Onion Cream and grabs him by the hair as Onion Cream struggles to get free. Vandal Buster: I’m waiting. Vandal Buster pulls on the hair and lets go, causing Onion Cream great pain. Onion Cream sobs as waterfalls burst from his eyes. The trolls start running at the stage. Onion Cream: GET HIM!! GET HIM!! Trolls: We got him! We got him! Vandal Buster runs off. Onion Cream attempts to grab him, but falls to the floor. Vandal Buster runs through the crowd. He stops near SquidwardPepe and points elsewhere. Vandal Buster: I’m over there. SquidwardPepe looks while Vandal Buster runs off. SquidwardPepe scratches his head in confusion before the trolls run him over while chasing Vandal Buster. Vandal Buster runs out of the Veggiecorp building as the trolls continue to chase him. Vandal Buster: Now, to make sure they are still following me. Vandal Buster runs into a forest just as the trolls stop. Brooklyn Survivor: (to the trolls) Split up and surround him! A few of the trolls, TrashyRashy834, Vandal-saurus Rex and Vandal Clown enter an arc of trees and stops when they find a circus performer in front of a tent. Circus Performer: Step right up! Step right up! Don't crowd, don't push! You'll all get a chance to see the greatest show on Pensacola, and remember, for all bounty hunters, admission is free! The circus performer opens the tent. The three trolls run inside, but the other side leads to a cliff. The trolls scream as they plummet to the bottom. The circus performer takes off his outfit and is revealed to be Vandal Buster. Vandal Buster: Guess you guys won’t be staying for a second show! Vandal Buster runs off. Jamiacan Bird and MarioFan2007 (he’s a MarioFan2009 imposter) are seen walking along the forest as Vandal Buster runs up and stops in front of them. He hands them handles attached to a rope. Vandal Buster: Don’t let go! Vandal Buster runs off with the other end of the rope tied to his torso, pulling the trolls with him. Vandal Buster jumps over a large rock, runs between trees and goes through a massive hollow log. The trolls end up slamming into the rock, the trees and are dragged through the log. Vandal Buster then stops at a river, drinks a speed potion and runs through the river, forcing the trolls to water ski. The trolls hit a buoy and a trash can, causing them to get dragged underwater before ending up back on the surface. They exit the water and approach a large building. Vandal Buster stops and immediately changes direction at the wall. The trolls scream before they slam into the wall. Vandal Buster: Told you to not to let go! (to the readers) You know, I sure have fun. Brooklyn Survivor: The fun’s over, Vandal Buster. Vandal Buster sees Brooklyn Survivor standing over him with a mace. Vandal Buster: (to the readers) Is he serious? Vandal Buster runs off and stops at a tree. Vandal Buster: Over here! Bet you can’t hit me! Brooklyn Survivor throws the mace at Vandal Buster. Vandal Buster runs off at the last second, causing the mace to hit the tree, causing it to fall. Brooklyn Survivor screams before the tree crushes him. Vandal Buster: I sure showed them! Vandal Buster runs off. Later. All of the trolls who are badly injured are seen back in the conference room. Onion Cream is on the stage. Onion Cream: (to the trolls and furious) All of you were supposed to CAPTURE THE VANDAL BUSTER!! Brooklyn Survivor: We tried to, but he was too fast for us to catch! Onion Cream: All of you have failed me for the last time. Now, I will take matters into my own hands. While all of you were out failing in your attempts to catch Vandal Buster, I met this person and decided to make them my new hitman after Masked Menace betrayed me. An assassin wearing a dark purple outfit and a grey and purple mask appears. Assassin: Ok, Onion Cream. Who should I go after? Onion Cream: Well, I was considering sending you after Vandal Buster, but I’ve came up with my decision. I need you to hunt down Trikkiboy and kill him. Is that clear? Assassin: On it, boss. Onion Cream: Good. Now go. Assassin: It will be done. The assassin leaves the building. Onion Cream: Then, once Trikkiboy and the other admins are out of the way, we shall finally take over the wiki! Onion Cream laughs evilly as the episode ends. _________________________ EPISODE 3 - THE ASSASSIN: PART 2 Synopsis: The assassin heads out to assassinate Trikkiboy at Onion Cream’s orders! It is up to Vandal Buster to put a stop to him/her! _________________________ The assassin is seen heading through the city. They then pull out a phone and call Onion Cream. Onion Cream: (voice) How are you doing? Assassin: Haven’t found the target. Where is he? Onion Cream: (voice) (sighs) Should have told you the location. Anyways, he resides at the SML Wiki headquarters. Just look for a building with three colorful letters! Assassin: Got it. The assassin hangs up. They then spot the SML Wiki Headquarters. Assassin: This must be the place. The assassin pulls out a grappling gun and fires it at the building. They then climb up the building, using a rope and reaches the window. They see RH, Culdee, Endless, DarthSaiyan8976, InternetProblem, KAPFan8976, Trikkiboy and Agonzo in the meeting room. Assassin: There’s the target (Trikkiboy). Now, to take him out. The assassin cuts a hole in the window with a knife and takes out a bomb. Assassin: This is for rejecting me, Trikkiboy. The assassin throws the bomb onto the desk. Trikkiboy: WHAT THE F***?!? Trikkiboy grabs the bomb and throws it out the room as it explodes. He and the users notice the assassin in the window. Trikkiboy: HEY! Assassin: F***! The assassin jumps to the ground and runs off. RH: You get back here! RH puts on his Vandal Buster suit, jumps out the window, lands on the ground and chases after the assassin. Assassin: Leave me alone! Vandal Buster: You get back here! The assassin jumps through an open window of a car door and lands into the street, knocking down a crossing guard. The assassin runs into an alleyway. Vandal Buster: Nowhere to run! The assassin jumps on a tire and grabs a pair of pants hanging on a clothesline. The assassin slides down the clothesline, knocking off all the other clothes. Vandal Buster aims a net bomb at the assassin, but they kick Vandal Buster, knocking him into a stand full of lemons. The assassin lands on the ground as Vandal Buster grabs their ankle. Vandal Buster: Got you! The assassin grabs a lemon and squeezes it, squirting lemon juice into Vandal Buster’s eyes. Vandal Buster screams from the pain and rubs his eyes, allowing the assassin to escape in the process. Vandal Buster: S***! It burns! Vandal Buster continues to chase after the assassin while avoiding several cars. Eventually, the assassin climbs to the top of an ice cream truck, pulls off the giant ice cream and throws it at Vandal Buster, knocking him down. A school bus drives by as the assassin jumps to the top. Vandal Buster shoots a grappling hook at the bus and gets dragged by it. Inside, Junior, Joseph, Cody and Jeffy are seen in their seats. Junior: School sucks, don’t you think guys? Joseph: I know, dude! Jeffy: Agreed! It smells like s***! Cody: But school is awesome! Vandal Buster ends up hitting a car and ends up getting flung into the window, causing the four to scream. Vandal Buster eventually reaches the roof of the bus. Assassin: You’ll never interfere with my mission! Vandal Buster: Who are you, anyways?! Assassin: Not telling! The assassin pulls out a bat and strikes Vandal Buster, sending him falling into a yard. A bunch of bulldogs attack Vandal Buster, but he uses net bombs on them before escaping. At this point, the bus has left. Vandal Buster: … SON OF A B***HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Vandal Buster’s swear echoes throughout the city. Sonic: Man! That’s the loudest profanity I’ve ever heard! Later. RH is seen in his house. RH: Who was that assassin, anyways? Why would they want to kill Trikkiboy? RH spots the assassin outside the window, near a phone booth. Onion Cream: (voice) What do you mean you still haven’t killed him?! Assassin: I got attacked by Vandal Buster. I promise that I’ll get him soon! Onion Cream: (voice) Well, hurry! The assassin hangs up and leaves. RH: Looks like I need to track them down. I think I know how to trick them. RH puts on his Vandal Buster suit and enters a room. Later. The assassin is seen outside Sportster’s watching Trikkiboy through the window. Assassin: That’s right. Just come out and soon, I will complete my mission. The assassin hides behind a trash can as Trikkiboy exits the bar. The assassin then follows Trikkiboy throughout the city until they see him entering an alleyway. The assassin enters the alleyway and sees Trikkiboy sitting on a bench. Assassin: Got you. The assassin pulls out a knife, runs up to Trikkiboy and slits his throat. Assassin: Yes! Finally got him- The assassin notices cotton on their hand. Assassin: The f***? The assassin grabs Trikkiboy and notices cotton coming out of his neck, revealing it to be a doll. Assassin: WHAT IS THIS?!? Trikkiboy appears behind the assassin. He then pulls out a net bomb and throws it out the assassin, trapping them as he tears off his skin, revealing he is actually Vandal Buster in disguise. Vandal Buster: Caught you! Assassin: No fair! Get me out of here! Vandal Buster: Who are you? Assassin: I said earlier! I’m not telling! Vandal Buster: So be it. Vandal Buster grabs the assassin and pulls off their mask. The assassin is revealed to resemble Trikkiboy, but with pink clothes and hat and is a female. Vandal Buster: What the f***?! Trikkigirl? Trikkigirl: Isn’t it obvious? Vandal Buster: I thought Trikkiboy banned you. Trikkgirl: He did, but I managed to escape from the ban dimension. Anyways, I wanted to become his fellow admin and girlfriend, but he kept rejecting my moves and eventually sent me to the ban dimension! So, I’ve wanted to kill him for not allowing me in so I began working with Onion Cream. Vandal Buster: Geez! Can you find some other life than being yandere? Trikkigirl: Never! Trikkigirl escapes from the net and shoots at Vandal Buster, but he traps her in a red net bomb. Trikkigirl: THIS NET WON’T HOLD ME FOREVER! Trikkigirl tries to escape, but gets electrocuted. Trikkigirl: AGHAHAAHHAAHHAHAGHGHGAHGHGHGHGHAGHGHAHGAH! Vandal Buster: This net is electrified so you can’t escape! Trikkigirl: DANG IT! Vandal Buster: I’ll send you to the police later. I need to go deal with Onion Cream. Vandal Buster leaves. Trikkigirl: LET ME OUT OF HERE! Meanwhile. Onion Cream is seen in his office. Onion Cream: Hopefully, Trikkiboy has gotten killed. Onion Cream hears a knock on the door. Onion Cream: That must be the assassin! Onion Cream opens the door. Onion Cream: Ok! Give me Trikkiboy’s head! A pair of arms hand Onion Cream what appears to be a bloody bag. Trikkiboy opens the bag, only to see it is filled with ketchup. Onion Cream: What is this? Onion Cream screams when he sees Vandal Buster. Vandal Buster lunges at Onion Cream and beats him up as the episode ends. _________________________ EPISODE 4 - ONION CREAM'S MILLIONS Synopsis: Onion Cream finds out that he has inherited a fortune from a recently-dead troll! What will he do with the money? _________________________ The episode begins on Onion Cream inside a car being driven by Vandal Clown. The two are being chased by Vandal Buster. Vandal Buster: You’re not getting away with all that stolen loot, Onion Cream! Onion Cream: (to Vandal Clown) Take care of him! Vandal Clown pulls out a gun and starts firing at Vandal Buster. Onion Cream: Keep firing! Vandal Clown: S***! I’m out of bullets! Onion Cream: WHAT?!? HOW?!? Vandal Clown: You know these bullets are expensive! Onion Cream: Dang it! How can this get any worse? The car runs out of gas. Onion Cream: (to Vandal Clown) I thought I told you to get gas! Vandal Clown: We’re broke, remember? What was I supposed to do fill the tank, shoot the guy and drive off? Onion Cream: Yes. Vandal Clown: Now, you tell me. Vandal Buster and the police surround the car. Vandal Clown: We need to find a way to escape from them! Onion Cream presses a button and he laughs as his carseat fires out of the car and into the sky. Vandal Clown: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! Onion Cream: Sorry! I could only afford one! The police grab Vandal Clown, throw him into a police car and drive off. Vandal Buster: I’ll have to capture Onion Cream another time. Meanwhile. Onion Cream lands inside a dumpster. He exits and enters Veggiecorp. After entering his office, he finds some envelopes on his desk. All of them are bills. Onion Cream: S***! More bills! Onion Cream picks up the bills and begins throwing them aside. Onion Cream: (as he’s throwing the letters) Jury duty. Jury duty. Blackmail. Pink slip! Chain mail! Eviction notice! JURY DUTY! JURY DUTY!!! Onion Cream throws the rest of the letters into a nearby fireplace, incinerating them. SquidwardPepe enters the office with an envelope. SquidwardPepe: Boss! We just got a letter in the mail! Onion Cream: If it’s a bill, throw it into the fire over there. SquidwardPepe: It’s not a bill! It’s a letter from someone named Skankhunt42. Onion Cream: I know him! He’s an old rival of mine! We used to compete in trolling people on the wiki! SquidwardPepe: He also sent this VHS tape and briefcase. Onion Cream: Ok. Just leave it on my desk. SquidwardPepe: Ok! SquidwardPepe leaves the VHS tape and the briefcase on the desk and leaves. Onion Cream opens the letter and reads it. Skankhunt42: (voice) Dear, Onion Cream. I am about to die from cancer that I’ve been fighting for 4-5 years. Thus, I have decided to lend you my entire fortune of $250,000,000 dollars. It’s all inside that briefcase I sent with the letter. About the VHS tape, I’d suggest you look at it another time. Sincerely, Skankhunt42. Onion Cream: $250,000,000 dollars?!?! Onion Cream opens the briefcase and sees a massive amount of money inside. Onion Cream: Yes! I’m rich! Now, what should I do with my new wealth? Two days later. At RH’s house, RH, Sunny and Zara are seen. RH is also drawing teaser art. Sunny: So, Onion Cream escaped again? RH: Pretty much. Zara: Dang it! He’s like the freaking joker or something! RH: True! The news turns on. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay. Infamous wiki troll, Onion Cream has recently been declared sane and has had his entire criminal record erased! RH, Zara and Sunny: WHAT?!?!? Onion Cream appears on the TV. Onion Cream: Ever since I inherited my forturne from Skankhunt42, I was able to hire a team of lawyers and psychological experts to repair my life in the city. Goodman: Anyways, our next report will be on the release of Half Life 3. The news shuts off. RH: Onion Cream being innocent now? How? RH continues working on the teaser art. Zara: It could be a good thing because since Onion Cream is rich, maybe he’ll give up crime! RH rips the teaser art in half with his bare hands in response. Zara: Right. Me and Sunny will look after him. Later. Onion Cream is seen inside a mansion, laughing while laying on a couch filled with money. Onion Cream: Now, that my criminal record has been cleared, no one can touch me now! Iron Flower (Sunny) and Shadowhawk (Zara) are seen watching Onion Cream through the window. Iron Flower: Man. The sight of him relishing like that makes me sick! Shadowhawk: Agreed! Later. Onion Cream is seen playing golf. Iron Flower and Shadowhawk watch him from the bushes. Iron Flower: Now, he’s playing golf? Shadowhawk: He must really like golf when wealthy. Onion Cream hits the golf ball. It bounces off a tree and hits Shadowhawk in the face, shattering one of her eyes. Shadowhawk: S***! Now, I need to get that repaired! Later. Onion Cream is seen cruising through Pensacola in an open-roof limousine, scattering money all over the place while laughing. Junior: Hey! Free money! Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy and Toad fight each other over the money. Joseph: Back off, dude! This money is mine! Cody: No, it’s mine! Jeffy: My money! Toad: Give me some! Meanwhile. Vandal Clown is seen in his cell, reading a newspaper. Vandal Clown: I may have gotten locked up, but I know Onion Cream will come and break me out! Vandal Clown sees the headline, “ONION CREAM SEEKS NEW HENCHCLOWN”. Vandal Clown: “Onion Cream seeks new henchclown”? I’LL KILL HIM!!! At Veggiecorp, Onion Cream is seen with a bunch of Vandal Clowns. Onion Cream: No, too smelly. This one, too hippy. Onion Cream comes across a fat Vandal Clown. Onion Cream: Hmm… No. Onion Cream comes across a Vandal Clown wearing a 90s necklace. Onion Cream: Looks good! You’re my new Vandal Clown! 90s Vandal Clown: Swiggity swag! What’s in the bag? Onion Cream: … Maybe, I should have hired the fat one. The next day. Onion Cream and Brooklyn Survivor are seen heading to a safe. Brooklyn Survivor: 137 million? Onion Cream: Yes, and if I don't pay up, I'll go to jail for tax evasion! I'm crazy enough to take on Vandal Buster, but the I.R.S.? No, thank you! Onion Cream opens the safe and takes out some money. However, he notices Skankhunt42’s face on them. Onion Cream: What? Onion Cream looks through several packs of money, only to see Skankhunt42’s face on each one. Onion Cream: WHAT IS THIS?!?! THIS IS ALL COUNTERFEIT! Onion Cream notices a letter on one of them. On it says, “Watch the VHS tape”. Onion Cream: Maybe, the tape will give an explanation. Onion Cream puts the VHS tape in a VCR. On the screen is Skankhunt42 in his hospital bed, holding an oxygen mask. Skankhunt42: Hiya, Onion Cream. If you're playing this tape, you've probably figured out you've been had. Yeah, I left you some cash, but only ten million, which, knowing you, you've already blown. All the other stuff: money, jewels, gold? It's all fake. See, I always hated your guts, and this was the perfect payback. By now you're probably out of real money. The I.R.S. is after you, and you can't admit I fooled you, or you'll be the laughingstock of the underworld. The joke's on you, sucker. I got the last laugh after all! Skankhunt42 laughs and begins coughing. Skankhunt42 puts on his oxygen mask while still grinning. Then, the TV screen gets shot by a VERY p****d Onion Cream who leaves. Later. Onion Cream is seen in his office with Brooklyn Survivor and 90s Vandal Clown. Onion Cream: This whole time, Skankhunt42 stabbed me in the back! Now, look at the situation I’m in! If I can’t pay my taxes, I’ll go to jail, but if I admit I’d been had, I’ll become the laughingstock of the criminal underworld of Pensacola! Brooklyn Survivor: Why not just steal more of Trikkiboy’s money? Onion Cream: I can’t do that! It will ruin the name I just made with my fortune! One slip like that will ruin my free life and send me right back to prison! I think I know how to solve this problem. I’ll go back to crime, but I won’t use any of my traditional trademarks and gimmicks so no one especially Vandal Buster will suspect it’s me. Brooklyn Survivor: Nice! However, what heist will you perform? Onion Cream: The Pensacola Mint is transferring money to the city on a boat. Me and my trolls will just swoop in and make off with the money. Brooklyn Survivor: Ok! Onion Cream: And one more thing. A few minutes later. Brooklyn Survivor is seen wearing a shirt similar to Onion Cream’s. Onion Cream: People will think you’re me so they won’t suspect where I went. Brooklyn Survivor: Nice! Onion Cream: Well, see you later. I got some money to rob! Onion Cream, 90s Vandal Clown and a bunch of trolls leave. Iron Flower and Shadowhawk are shown to be outside, having listened to the conversation. Iron Flower: (to Shadowhawk) We better tell RH. Shadowhawk: Right. The two fly off. A few hours later. Brooklyn Survivor is seen in the office. The door opens and Vandal Buster enters. Vandal Buster: Hey, “Onion Cream”. Brooklyn Survivor: “imitating Onion Cream” What is it, moose f***? Vandal Buster: I know you’re wearing a disguise. Where’s Onion Cream? Brooklyn Survivor: What do you mean? I am Onion Cream. Vandal Buster: Oh, really? What month did you create your robot army? Brooklyn Survivor: Um. A while ago? Vandal Buster: That was Janurary. Vandal Buster grabs Brooklyn Survivor and drags him to the toilet. He flushes it and inches Brooklyn Survivor’s head towards the toilet. Vandal Buster: I’m going to ask you again. Where is Onion Cream? Brooklyn Survivor: He went to rob the boat of the Pensacola Mint! Vandal Buster: Just what I thought. Meanwhile. On a boat labeled “PENSACOLA MINT”, Onion Cream, 90s Vandal Clown and the trolls are seen climbing onto the boat. Onion Cream: Look at all of this money, boys! I’ll be able to pay off my tax for sure! Vandal Buster, Iron Flower and Shadowhawk appear. Vandal Buster: Sorry, but that is not how you pay taxes! Onion Cream: KILL THEM!! The trolls shoot at the three, but Vandal Buster throws net bombs at several while Iron Flower and Shadowhawk blast and kill some. Onion Cream: You won’t foil my plan! This money is mine! Vandal Buster punches Onion Cream, causing him to lean against several boxes of money and sending it falling into the ocean. Onion Cream: NOO!!! Onion Cream tries to jump over the boat, but Shadowhawk grabs him. Shadowhawk: Don’t be stupid! You can’t save that money! Onion Cream: (struggling) I don’t want to save it! I want to go with it! Iron Flower is seen holding 90s Vandal Clown by the neck. Iron Flower: This one is kind of too weak to be a troll. Later. Onion Cream, 90s Vandal Clown and the trolls are seen being led into a police car. 90s Vandal Clown: Come on, mate! This is the 90s isn’t it? Vandal Buster: (to Onion Cream) You’d better call your fancy lawyers. Vandal Buster gives Onion Cream a nickle. Vandal Buster: Here, it’s on me. The police car drives off. Later. Onion Cream is seen being put into a prison truck and driven to the Alcatraz prison. Onion Cream: I may have been fooled, lost my fortune and became a hated criminal again, but at least I can just get over the whole thing. Police Guard: Is that so? The police guard removes his outfit, revealing himself to be Vandal Clown. Onion Cream: Vandal Clown?!? But- How did you escape?! Vandal Clown: It’s a long story. A flashback starts. Vandal Clown’s cell is empty. Guard 1: Vandal Clown’s escaped! Guard 2: Seal all exits! Guard 3: Maybe he went down the laundry chute? Guard 2: None of the prisoners are crazy enough to pull that old stunt! Badman: (in a nearby cell) Oh, really? Vandal Clown is seen trapped inside a washing machine. Vandal Clown: Hello! Anyone? GET ME OUTTA HERE! The flashback ends. Vandal Clown: Anyways. Vandal Clown pulls out a beating stick. Vandal Clown: Welcome to the club.. Onion Cream: Wait! I can explain about this- The scene cuts to the outside of the police van and the sounds of Onion Cream getting beaten up by Vandal Clown are heard as the episode ends. _________________________ EPISODE 5 COMING SOON! Season 2 Coming Soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Vandal Buster: The Series Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Eddie McLeach Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Graffiti Monsters Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The RH Superheroes! Category:Trolls Episodes Category:Brooklyn Survivor Episodes Category:The Vandal-Saurus Rex Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:MarioFan2007 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Jamiacan Bird Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:TrashyRashy834 Episodes Category:Assassin Episodes Category:Trikkigirl Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:DarthSaiyan8697 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Skankhunt42 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:90s Vandal Clown Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Guards Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Shadowhawk Episodes